So are we like, friends?
by Ponypp
Summary: Samey grew up with abuse from her sister, Amy. She was trapped in her own little world, one that was ruled by Amy. But what will happen when she decides to join the show Total Drama, and even manages to make a friend? Or maybe... She'll end up being more than a friend... Jasammy (Jasmine x Sammy). Rated T for swearing. It might go to M one day. Amy has a foul mouth.
1. Prologue of sorts

**_Otp~ Just so you guys know, I know Samey's name is Sammy. I'm trying to be clever, writing her name as Sammy only after Jasmine vows to never call her that again. Also, may switch P.O.V's at the drop of a hat._**

"SAMEY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" The older sibling's voice echoed through the halls. Her blonde hair was down, as always, and her foot was tapping with impatience. After the foot had tapped about twenty times, the younger twin came hurtling down the stairs. Her face now had a bruise on it. "S-Sorry, Amy… I was doing homework, and I didn't hear you, and then I fell down the-" Samey was rudely interrupted by Amy's growls. "I don't care, just go and fetch me a drink! NOW!" Samey was already running towards the fridge at this point in Amy's partial rage. She was frightened and alone in this household. Sure, her mother didn't really abuse her as Amy had, but she always doubted she would believe her or protect her. Amy was the obvious favorite; anyone could tell.

Samey opened up the fridge before giving each drink a glance before deciding on a diet Dr. Pepper. She remembered Amy talking, or more like ranting, about her love for the soda. She brought it back to Amy, only to receive a nice punch to the stomach after handing her the soda. Amy cracked it open and took a sip. She tasted it for a moment before spitting it out, and onto Samey. "Is this _diet_?" Samey gave a quick nod as she clutched onto her stomach. "Idiot! I hate diet! Honestly, are you trying to suggest I'm fat?" Her words were full of venom as she spoke down to the twin. Samey shook her head frequently, too frightened of the twin's possible reaction. "You know what, I'll let this slide. Just never, _ever _let it happen again. Now get out of my sight!"

Samey sighed as she walked up the stairs. She hated her treatment, but there was nothing she could do about it. She hated Amy, she hated this home, but most of all, she hated her nickname. Samey… Ha. She did have to admit, it was a bit clever. It was only one letter off from Sammy, her actual name. But she hated it all the same. _"It's to show you that you're just a second me! And to make sure everyone knows it!" _Were the girl's exact words. As she shuffled into her room, she noticed Amy's camera, just lying on the bed. _That's it! Total Drama! I can sign up for it, and then I'll be away from… From her! _She actually had a chance! She hurriedly picked up the device and turned it on.

After she said what she was happy with she turned it off with a smile. "I may actually get away from my devil of a sister for a little while!" She instantly regretted saying everything as she saw her sister walk into the room with a smirk on her face. "_Oh Samey dear… What was that about your 'devil of a sister'…?" _Samey bit her lip. "I… That wasn't about…!" She couldn't even think of an excuse. "Oh, were you signing up for this 'Total Drama'? Maybe I will too!" Amy grabbed the camera before shoving Samey out of the room.

Samey hung her head low as she heard her sister belittle her through the door. Luckily, she had managed to grab the tape out of the camera, and Amy had used new one. She bolted down the stairs and grabbed an envelope, gently placing the tape into it before closing it. She took a stamp out of a drawer before sticking in on the corner of the envelope. She clumsily copied down the address that Chris had given on the Total Drama website before running to her mailbox. She stuffed the letter into it and ran back inside in record time. Amy walked down the stairs at the same time Samey made it back inside the house. "Wow, Samey. I haven't even _seen _your audition and I can tell mine is much better. It's obvious _I'm _going on the show, without you." Amy mocked before proudly walking upstairs.

Samey's eyes lit up at this. _She's right! Either way… I'll get away from her! _

-Time skip brought to you by the power of plot holes-

There was a knock at the door. "Is this the home of Sammy and Amy?" A voice asked. Amy was the one to answer the door. "Yes. Now, what the hell do you want?" Classic Amy, always such a sweetheart. "The both have you have been accepted into Total Drama Pahkitew Island!" Amy's brows furrowed in anger, before they softened a bit as she nodded. "Ah, that's wonderful! But, you should know that her name is _Samey_, not Sammy." The spokesperson nodded in understanding as he wrote something down on a clipboard. "Alright. We need both of you to come with us right now. Chris has a plane ready for the contestants." Amy nodded before screaming out for Samey to come down the stairs.

At that time, Samey was brushing her teeth, humming the tune of the Total Drama theme song as she did so. Hearing her sister's booming voice caused her to jump at least a mile. _Not today… I'll be saying goodbye to that bitch! _Samey wore an expression that practically screamed, _'Eat it, Amy!'_ The blonde was surprised to hear silence, but shook it off as nothing as she began to hum once more. Amy soon appeared next to her, an annoyed look on her face as she dragged her twin out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Without even giving her a second to pack, Amy dumped her bags on the poor girl and gracefully stepped into the limo that Chris had sent.

Samey's eyes widened. _Oh no… Dear god don't let it be true… _She shrieked a bit as she was pushed into the vehicle, clawing at the windows a bit as the door was shut and locked. She was going to her own personal hell.

As the car pulled up into the airport, the two twins were hurried onto the plane. It had seemed that they were the last ones there. "Finally, they're here. That took ages…" Chris mumbled, flinching as Scarlett popped up next to him. "Actually they only took approximately twenty minutes, thirty-five seconds, and eleven milliseconds since the first contestant arrived onto the plane." Chris slowly pushed Scarlett away from him, sending her falling towards Max. He quickly caught her without thinking. "Dammit… Saving the damsel in distress was not very eeeeeevil of me!" He mumbled under his breath, blinking as Scarlett wouldn't get up.

"It seems I have a sprained ankle… It should take about-" Sugar interrupted her by not-so-swiftly covering her mouth. "Shut ya mouth!"

Amy sat down, dragging Samey along next to her. Samey's eyes were caught by the attention of the girl sitting next to her. Her name was Jasmine, and boy, was she tall. Jasmine's glance soon fell upon Samey, their eyes locking onto each other. "… Hello there-" The giant started, interrupted by Amy's wail of disgust. "E-Ew! Quit making those noises, freak! Samey, switch with me!" With a glance back at Jasmine of regret, she sighed and nodded. The older twin basically threw her at the other seat, sitting down in Samey's old seat. Once again, Amy shrieked as she saw Jasmine. "G-Giant!" Jasmine sighed lightly before her eyes found themselves drifting back to Samey. The younger twin sighed, head hung low once again and not even noticing her stare.

_I can't take this anymore… Maybe I'll stand up to her one day… Hm… That tall girl was really cute, though. _Even in a state of depression, her expression seemed to brighten as she thought about Jasmine.

"Welcome campers! You now have about thirty seconds to drop out of this plane! Take a bag, and hope to god it's a parachute!" Chris' voice was a bit scratchy over the plane's intercom. Not soon afterwards, the entire plane was filled with shrieks of fright and worry. One after another, the contestants grabbed the closest bag they could find and jumped off.

Samey reached for a bag, Amy taking it before she could get ahold of it. With a sigh the abused twin grabbed a different bag and watched as her sister jumped off of the edge. She bit her lip out of nervousness at what Chris had said. _What if I got a faulty chute? What if I die and Amy really becomes the better twin?_

Jasmine's gaze darkened as she saw the blonde begin to shake and worry. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she felt terrible seeing the girl like this. "Hey, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Was all the giant could muster, face flushing some kind of red as she hurriedly picked up a bag and jumped from the plane.

At her words, Samey nodded briskly. She really didn't wanna look bad to in front of the girl, and oddly, only her. She gulped before sprinting towards the exit of the plane, allowing herself to fall. "I… I'm doing it!" Samey smiled widely, giving some kind of yowl of victory before pulling on the cord.

It was full of apples.

Samey's eyes widened, flailing her arms around as if trying to soar upwards. Her hand managed to grab onto Amy's foot, sighing in relief. "Ugh, why is this thing on my foot?" She growled before kicking her off, sending her flying downwards.

Jasmine glanced upwards, and to her surprise, the twin was hurtling downwards. "Hey!" Not knowing the girl's name, that's the best she could do as she tried to maneuver her body towards the girl. "Come on…" She mumbled under her breath.

**_I do not own the Total Drama series, nor any of the characters (but if I did I would have Samey win). This story is made purely for fun... And to share the wonderful Jasammy (Jasmine x Sammy). Because really._**

**_And don't worry, the next chapters will be longer. This was just a little prologue... Of sorts. Also I apologize for my terrible Australian accent... X3_**


	2. Chapter one of sorts

**_This… Was so popular. Wow. Thanks guys for commenting such wonderful things! Just a few things before I continue. _**

**_The first one is my fault. Things will be a bit different than the canon show. I've changed how the teams were decided (Because come on. The whole damsel in distress thing was adorable as shit), some of the challenges, and the order of said challenges. Should have stated that up front, and for that, I apologize. And I suck at writing out challenges. :D. _**

**_And, this chapter will be coming out a little bit earlier than the rest of them. I had the second chapter written already, and the third is in the works! So give me a week or so, and it'll be done. I'm also taking suggestions for challenges, because I'm not too good with stuff like that… ^.^'_**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this (very bad I'm so sorry) chapter!_**

Samey's P.O.V

I was going to die. I was totally going to die… And to think, Amy would be forever known as the better twin after this… I flinched as I heard someone shout out, "Hey!" I glanced around before squeaking a bit as I fell into someone's arms. Was this what being dead was like…?

"Hey, lucky I caught ya eh?" The Australian asked me with a warm, beautiful smile. I could almost see the redness beginning to forum on my cheeks. "Y-Yeah…"

"Well, Jasmine's the name." She chuckled at her own words. "I would extend a hand for you to shake, but I don't wanna drop you mate." I giggled nervously before nodding.

"I-I'm Samey- I mean Sammy! No one's ever even called m-me Samey before! No one!" Dammit, Sammy… Way to go! Now even she'll be calling you that horrible name!

I could easily see the confusion form on the girl's face before nodding. "Right… Er, Samey?" She stated, raising her voice at the end as if it was a question. "Not the most common name for a beaut… But still pretty nice!" Thank you Amy, for that wonderful nickname.

Not soon afterwards, we had landed. Most other contestants had either crashed first or already floated down. "Ugh! I guess you can live then…" Amy mumbled as she saw me in the giant's arms.

I could tell that the only reason she wasn't trying something was because I was being protected by a very intimidating girl.

Even after five minutes, the girl wouldn't let go of me. I wondered why… Maybe she just didn't want to? To be perfectly honest, I didn't wanna be let go either.

"Alright campers! Everyone on this side of the island," Chris, suddenly in the middle of us, swept his hand from Max to me and Jasmine. "Amy, Max, Jasmine, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, and Topher; you're on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak!"

I blinked at the foreign name before sighing a bit. Sure, I was on Jasmine's team… But I was also on Amy's team. "And Beardo, Sugar, Ella, Dave, Sky, Shawn, and Leonard! You're on team Maskwak!"

"Maskwak… That sounds like a transforming spell!" A dark-skinned boy with a fake beard said with a smile. "Whoa… Are you some kind of wizard or something?" A blonde, rather overweight girl asked in a southern accent, smiling widely as he nodded. "I, Leonard, am a S rank wizard!"

I rolled my eyes a bit, and both Jasmine and I laughed at the thought of a wizard. Or even him being a wizard. "Anyways... On to the first challenge!" Our host exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

"Aw man, I'm so excited to see what the great Chris Mc'lean has in store for us!" This one had to be Topher. I remember Amy saying something about how annoying this guy was. And for once, she was right.

"Why thank you Topher!" Chris smiled, patting his head before turning to the rest of us. "Now, how about a good old game of truth or dare!"

I hated that game… Mostly because it normally ends with me either getting beaten or streaking… Yeah. Not so good things. I felt myself shake a bit as Amy sent a smirk my way. Yup. I was going to die today.

I saw a boy climb into the trees as soon as Chris was done talking. He had a paranoid look on his face… As if he thought something here was going to eat his brains or something. Another girl was singing to a few campers, earning irritated looks and various curse words.

"Now, let's go!" Chris smiled as he turned around and walked away, as if expecting us to follow. Jasmine followed after the others, and naturally, I was carried along with her. Amy walked along next to us, a fake smile plastered all over that moley face of hers. "So, what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Jasmine." She sounded oddly cold towards my twin, which brought a small smile to my face.

"And why are you carrying my sister?" She asked before 'accidentally' poking me too hard on the side, causing me to flinch and whimper lightly.

"To save her from you, mate." Jasmine sighed before speeding up her pace. You could practically hear the glare she was sending at me.

I sighed a bit in relief, looking up at Jasmine with thankful eyes. "Th-thanks…" I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Any time. But was she really your twin? The two of you look as similar as a croc and a gator, but the way she treats you…" I nodded with a frown. "Yeah… She's my sister…" I cracked a forced smile and laughed a bit.

We didn't get any more time to talk, as soon we had arrived at the challenge. "Now, the two teams will be competing to see who wins the most points! Each camper will get either a scare, or a truth. Complete the scare or answer truthfully, your team gets a point. But… If you are unable to complete it, or you lie…" Chris suddenly had a smirk on his face as he pushed two buttons on two remotes. I shrieked as I was shocked, jumping at least a mile off my seat.

My eyes widened as I noticed the choke collar around my neck. "When did you…?!" Chris shrugged. "You guys didn't notice in the panic of jumping out of the plane. Chef is pretty stealthy." He snickered.

"Also, don't try to lie. Clucky is a FBI trained chicken. She can detect any and all lies." Out of nowhere, Clucky appeared on Chris' head.

"Leave it to Chris!" Topher laughed, smiling even wider.

"Now, the first 'lucky' volunteer is…" Chris watched as a board above his head began to rotate between campers, eventually stopping with a picture of ginger-haired male next to a halo. "Rodney! You're truth is: Do you actually have a girlfriend?"

Rodney looked nervous at the question. Anyone with half of a brain cell could tell he was about to lie. "Y-Yeah!" He didn't realize that soon, Clucky was eying him. Soon she started to cluck furiously. She ran over to Chris, and soon he pressed the button that was on our remote. I yelped a bit in pain as I was shocked.

"Nice try Rodney! This is really fun to watch!" Chris laughed before looking back up at the screen. Soon, an image of Amy next to a halo appeared. Damn… And here I was hoping she'd get a scare.

"Amy; who here do you hate the most and why?" She sent a glare my way before answering, "Samey of course. She's idiotic and ugly and she's so much worse than me at everything!"

That was a confidence booster. I hung my head low as I heard a ding, symbolizing we had earned a point. "Hey, you're plenty pretty mate!" Jasmine sent a smile my way as I nodded a bit.

After a few seconds the board began to spin from person to person until it had eventually stopped on a picture of a princess-like girl next to a flame.

"Ella! You got the first scare, which is, you have to go the entire game, without singing! Sing once in the next few weeks, and you're outta here!" The girl, apparently named Ella, let out a gasp. I had a feeling that was just to get her to not sing.

"We do our research, Ella. And we do not want a _singing_ princess! We want a _maimed _princess!" Chris laughed before looking up at the board again.

Next; an image of a black haired girl came up next to a flame. "Sky! Spend four minutes underwater in the lake!" Sky let out a little chuckle.

"My challenge is _swimming_ Chris?" She was obviously getting a bit ahead of herself; even I could tell Chris wasn't finished. "In the lake, which is full of vicious piranha fish!" Chris handed her a small straw, and with that, Sky gave a loud gulp. She let out a large burp as she plunged into the water.

I took this chance to improve my friendship with Jasmine. "So… What's your family life like?" I asked, playfully punching her on the arm. _Idiot! Who the hell punches people when they talk to them goddammit?!_

"Hm? I grew up an only child back in Australia! Grew up learnin' how to do all kinds of things, like foraging for berries and stuff!" Wow… So cool! I thought she was one of those people who just look cool, but she was completely cool! I mean, growing up learning how to survive!

"Wow… That's awesome…" I mumbled, eyes sparkling with thoughts of all the cool adventures she must have gone on.

"Well… I'm sure your family life was wonderful too!" She even cares about my feelings… Maybe this was what a friend does...

"Let's see… Nothing actually interesting besides Amy abusing me for my entire lifespan. Literally. She still hates me for being born seventeen minutes after her. SEVENTEEN." I still wondered, to that day, how she even remembered that.

"Oh…" She frowned a bit before nodding. "I can relate, well, a little anyways… Back home at school, kids would always make fun of me for my height. Even if I wasn't abused, I never really made many friends."

"Really? I can't really make friends either-" I began with a small smile, cut off by Sky jumping out of the water, a few piranha fish biting various places on her. "H… Has it been four minutes yet?" She has used a single straw to give her air, and it was already bent and bitten.

"It's been six." He smiled that Chris smile of his before a ding was heard, signaling the other team earned a point. "Aw… Poor Sky…" I mumbled, earning a nod from Jasmine.

"I'm getting bored again! Next!" Chris exclaimed, a smirk forming on his lips as my face came up next to a flame. "Oo, I'm looking forward to this one… Samey; you have to accept one dare from Amy! Just keep it PG-13!"

My gulp could easily be heard by everyone on the island. Maybe even the viewers could hear it. "Oh… I could do so many things…" I was beginning to shake at this point. But… I did calm down a bit as Jasmine grasped my hand tightly.

"How about… Drinking a full glass of water. From the toilet in the confessional…" Amy wore a proud expression as she made me life just a bit worse.

Almost everyone on the island gasped at the horrible dare. "Yikes… Amy, you are truly evil! And I respect that. Chef, get the water ready." Chef mumbled something about how he hates his job before walking over to the confessional.

"Samey, you don't have to do this." Jasmine looked at me as I stood upwards. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that, even with me standing and her sitting, I still wasn't taller than her. "N-no… It's alright. I don't want us to lose…" I trailed off a bit as I saw the glass of water. It was brown.

"Fresh from the shithole itself." He handed it to me. I was reluctant, but I eventually took it from him. "I'm not cruel. So… You get thirty seconds instead of ten to drink it! Go!" I slowly put my lips on the glass before tilting it upwards. _Pretend it's milk… wait, I hate milk… Pretend it's not shit… _

I don't really remember the details of when I drank it, but all I know is that after about fifteen seconds, the glass was empty. I slowly sat down next to Jasmine after a second, groaning. "… D… Did I do it?" I asked hazily, smiling dimly as Jasmine nodded. "Yay…"

Chris blinked. "… Wow. There is nothing these kids won't do!" Then, the board showed Jasmine's face next to a halo. "Jasmine; do you like anyone here?" Jasmine's face flushed red as she rubbed her arm. "… Of course not…" Clucky, suddenly next to Jasmine, began to cluck furiously.

Then, we were shocked once more. "Nice try Jasmine. The score stands at 2:1. Two more rounds, unless Kinosewak can earn another point this round, and then it's off to the elimination ceremony for the losing team!"

He smiled, watching as the screen showed an orange haired teenager, who's hair was in a bun, next to a halo. "Scarlett, why do you keep your hair in a bun like that?

Scarlett pushed up her glasses. "Because it's a mess when it's down." There was another ding as she said that. Weird… That didn't seem too bad. "The score is 3:1! The Kinosewak win!"

**_Confessional; Scarlett._**

"What they don't know is that was only half of the truth." Scarlett began, expressionless at first. "But once my bun comes out… Well, let's just say it doesn't really help my cover." She suddenly began laughing like a maniac before the camera cut to black.

**_End of confessional_**

I smiled. Even if I had to drink toilet water, we still won! "Team Maskwak; one of your team is going home!"

-timeskip-

"The view's great, ain't it?" I looked over at Jasmine with a smile before nodding. We were nestled up in the trees, watching the other team's elimination ceremony. As we watched their members beginning to assemble, my mind began to wander a little. I remembered Jasmine lying about not having a crush… I wondered who she had one on. It was probably not me though… No way would wonderful, pretty, amazing Jasmine go for a girl like me.

**_Confessional; Jasmine_**

Jasmine sighed in a longing way. "I really hope she hasn't put two 'n two together… It may freak her out to know that I have a little crush on her…" She chuckled nervously.

**_End of confessional_**

"Who do you think's getting voted off?" The giant asked me, turning her head to look at me. "Ella, maybe. She was annoying some of the players, so it's possible."

To be honest I had no idea. I didn't wanna look stupid by telling her that, though. So I just… Made something up, you know? "Makes sense." Jasmine nodded.

We watched as Chris explained how the elimination ceremony. Basically, everyone has voted for one person. If you don't get a marshmallow, you're out. I laughed a little bit as I saw the fluffy food bounce off Shawn's forehead as he huddled in the corner. Jasmine giggled a bit too, which made me smile even wider.

Soon Sugar, Dave, Sky, and Beardo had all received a marshmallow. It was down to Ella and Leonard. "Ella, you've been annoying the competitors since you stepped off the plane."

The princess-like girl gave a large frown. "And Leonard, you're just… Not smart. Or naive. Both, most likely."

"Bet you a candy bar Ella's going home." I whispered to Jasmine before taking the chocolaty candy out of my pocket and waving it around.

"You're on." Jasmine smiled and nodded. The bar of chocolate was actually Amy's. But I didn't care; nothing was ruining my friendship with Jasmine.

"Ella," Chris began, smiling. "You're safe. For now." Ella was about to burst into song, but was stopped by Sky covering her mouth. "Remember, Ella! You can't sing until you're voted off!"

Jasmine smiled at me. "Damn." I mumbled playfully as I handed her the bar. She took it, unwrapped it, and then broke it in two. "I don't wanna take the whole thing. Here, we'll spit it."

She handed me one of the pieces, causing me to blush a little bit. "Thanks, but you really don't have to for little old me."

After waiting about five seconds, I took my half. "Don't sweat it. Anything for a pal, right?" A pal is a friend… Right? Does that mean I've made a friend? "Right…" I muttered before breaking off a small chunk of the bar and placing it into my mouth. Chocolate has never tasted so sweet…

After a few minutes I began to rest my head on her lap. I didn't really care about the rest of my team, nor where they were sleeping. I soon felt myself beginning to drift off.

"Good night… Jasmine…" I mumbled as I finally fell asleep. "G'night." Jasmine smiled and gave my head a pat before leaning against the trunk of the tree from where the branch we were on sprouted from.

**_-Small P.O.V change to Amy—_**

I growled a little bit as struggled to find comfort. We were sleeping outside. And Samey isn't even here to go and find me a blanket and some pillows! Gr… When I find that girl…

"Ugh… Why are we sleeping out here? My eeeevil can't prosper when I don't have good sleep." Max mumbled, looking over at Scarlett. "Chris was too stingy to purchase anything else." I answered for her.

Eventually I managed to lie down on a soft patch of dirt. Our team was a mess. We had Max the 'evil genius', Scarlett the know-it-all, Topher the Chris-adorer, Rodney the idiot, Jasmine the giant, and Samey. I don't even need to explain that last one, do I?

I was the only good player on my team. Well, minus Jasmine anyways. She wasn't too bad, but she had taken a liking to my sister… I'll have to do something about that tomorrow.

After a few minutes of thinking I eventually fell asleep. Hopefully tomorrow I could do even worse things to Samey...

**_I hope Jasmine wasn't too OOC... I always thought of her as the protective type... I don't really know why. X3. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this regardless! _**


	3. Chapter two of sorts

**_This challenge was brought to you by Creaturemaster! Thank you for the wonderful idea!_**

**_Sammy's P.O.V_**

As my eyes fluttered open, it took me about ten seconds to realize what was happening. I was resting. In Jasmine's lap. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from squealing.

It was pretty early in the morning, so I guess it makes sense that she was still asleep. I didn't dare move, not wishing to wake up the girl.

I only had to wait five minutes for Jasmine to awaken. "Sammy? You awake?" She whispered down at me, cracking a smile as I nodded and sat up.

"Boy, you get up early." She chucked a bit before jumping down from the tree. I gulped a bit before allowing myself to roll of the branch I was on, flinching as I landed on my face.

"Whoa, you alright there?" The Australian offered a hand to help me up with that same warm smile she gave me when we first met. With a light giggle I used the hand to help me up.

"Thanks… Wait… Where are our teammates?" I blinked a little bit and glanced my surroundings. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention when we were walking here.

"I'm… Not sure. They probably took shelter in a cave, or under a tree, or something… It depends on who decided." Jasmine had thought for a moment before she had answered.

"… Well, if Amy decided, they're probably sleeping in a lake or something." I gave a small, fake laugh at the joke. That was a lie. Amy was definitely smarter than me. And prettier. And stronger.

Luckily, Jasmine gave a laugh at the horrible joke. "You're probably right!" She laughed for about two more seconds before beginning to walk in a, seemingly, random direction. I still had ahold of her hand, so I was dragged with her.

Soon we had arrived back at camp. I flinched a bit as Amy growled harshly at us, but mostly me. "And where have _you _two been?" It took me a moment to realize that we had been gone all night. Not for an hour or two, but all night.

"We were watching the other team vote off the 'wizard' when we fell asleep." Jasmine added little air quotes around the word 'wizard', which caused me to laugh a bit.

I instantly shut my mouth as Amy snarled, "So while we were busting our asses trying to find this place, you were off lazing around?!" Although I wanted to disagree, she was kind of right…

Before either of us could protest any more, Rodney stepped in between us. "Ladies, ladies… It's all behind us anyways! Let's just focus on winning another… Challenge." He seemed to trail off as his glance changed from my direction to Jasmine's.

**_Confessional; Rodney_**

"Whoa, that Jasmine is so, so strong… And so, so motivational…" He sighed. "But how am I gonna explain this to my gal(s) back home?" He scratched his head a bit.

**_End of confessional_**

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the boy before nodding her head in agreement. "Rodney's right. We have to keep on winning like this."

Amy mumbled something before nodding. "Yeah… Whatever, I guess." I gave a small sigh of relief as I she walked off. "Thanks, Rodney."

He nodded, glancing longingly at Jasmine before walking off, presumably after Amy. "Wow… We're in a team full of weirdoes, aren't we?" I asked with a chuckle.

Jasmine nodded with a smile. "I guess so." This was nice. Just me and her, having a nice conversation. Plus, Amy didn't seem to be bothering us!

"I wonder what the next challenge will be…" I spoke my thoughts aloud, flinching as Max suddenly popped up next to me.

"Something truly evil, I hope!" Then he gave this odd laugh type thing. I thought it was a laugh, anyways… I honestly wasn't sure if he was just having a seizure or something…

"Um… Yeah. Me too, I think…?" I questioned before Scarlett dragged him off somewhere. I decided not to question it, maybe Scarlett would give him some sort of lecture.

Jasmine frowned a bit at me. "Sorry 'bout that, Samey… Can't help but feel like that was partly my fault." I shook my head at her. "Oh, it wasn't your fault… I did agree to go with you, after all…"

She didn't say anything in response for a while, but eventually smiled. "Samey… Don't go blaming yourself for everything." I tilted my head to the side a bit. But, most things were my fault… I was just accepting it… I think.

"How about this? It's my fault for askin', and yours for accepting. We can both take the blame." Jasmine chuckled a little bit. "Although, you taking the blame for everythin' was kinda… Cute."

I blinked a little. Did she just call me cute? "… Y-you know, like how a new-born gator is cute!" Oh… That makes a lot more sense. No one's ever called me cute, and if they did, they just mistook me for Amy.

"Hey… I wonder where Amy went, anyways…" It's not like her to just walk away from something like that, especially since she had every opportunity to hit or insult me.

"Probably going to go hunt for koalas in a lake if you know what I mean." I blinked. "… Huh?" Koalas don't live in lakes… I think. "You know… Tryin to get crock meat from a gator…?"

Silence.

"Doing something stupid." She quietly explained. "Oh."

We both stared at each other awkwardly for at least five minutes before we heard some rustling from a nearby bush. Correction; Jasmine heard it while I was idiotically staring up at her.

"Something, or someone, is listening in on us." She narrowed her eyes at the bush, which instantly stopped rustling. "Wh-what?" I blinked, growing a bit nervous. If someone had been listening, then they'd have prime blackmail on me and Jasmine!

Jasmine grunted a little bit before turning away. "… Maybe it was my imagination… C'mon, Samey. We should meet with the others." I gave a small nod, blinking and looking up at Jasmine as she grabbed my hand.

She stared back at me before suddenly looking away, not giving the grip on my hand up as she led me to where she thought the team had went.

**_Confessional; ?_**

"I can't believe she's interested in that-that bimbo!" The figure growled loudly. "Even if it's one sided, I am _not _about to my plans be ruined by Samey! I just need an alliance… That's it!" The figure's growl died down as it was replaced with an evil laugh.

"Oh, wait… I hate everyone on my team…" Then, the figure got an idea. "I know someone who won't want those two together justvb as much as I do… AMY!" The figure laughed once in success.

**_End of confessional_**

After a few moments, Jasmine and I found the rest of our team. Well, most of our team. Amy wasn't there, to my surprise. She never was able to survive on her own before… Maybe she had an epiphany!

Soon, the other team arrived. Chris, of course, was there last. "Campers! Welcome to today's challenge!" No one else said a word, expecting Chris to continue on.

"The teams will be fighting each other in one-on-one wrestling matches! Whichever team has the most wins at the end will be safe tonight!" Chris laughed as we all began to groan a bit.

Wonderful. A challenge based solely off our physical strength… Totally going to win this one. Jasmine playfully punched me on the shoulder with a soft smile. Well, I could tell she was trying to be playful anyways, but her punch killed.

"Don'tcha go worrying. I'm sure you'll do great!" She chuckled a bit. I gave a nod, although I was one hundred and one percent sure I was going to lose.

"Now, first up is… Oo, this one'll be good, Dave versus Jasmine!" Anyone could hear Dave's gulp three miles away.

"You got this, Jasmine!" I cheered Jasmine on. I had no doubt in my mind that Jasmine would win anyways, so my cheering was even fuller of enthusiasm than it normally would.

The both of them stepped into the ring. "Remember, no hitting below the belt! Unless if it's done in an act of hilarity." Chris smiled before dinging a bell.

Dave lasted for a good five minutes in the arena, mostly by running away from Jasmine, but eventually she caught him and probably broke all of his bones.

"Nice win for Jasmine!" Chris gave Jasmine a high five before Dave's groans of agony caught his attention. "… INTERNS! Get Dave to the infirmary!" a few interns swarmed around Dave before 'carefully' carrying him to the infirmary.

I giggled and patted Jasmine's back. Or, it was more like her ass… I wasn't tall enough to reach anywhere else without straining my arm.

I noticed a blush form on Jasmine's cheeks, which is when I realized where my hand had landed. "O-oh my god I-I'm so sorry!" I instantly removed my hand and quietly moved them to behind my back.

Jasmine nodded in understanding before rubbing her arm out of sheer awkwardness. "… B-but that was a great match!" I tried to change the subject as fast as I could, relieved as she nodded.

"Thanks… But the worm kept runnin' from me! Couldn't land a single hit!" I giggled a little. "Dave will be Dave… Probably afraid he'll get cooties or something…"

She snorted a little bit at my (terrible) joke, which caused me to choke on air a little bit. Who knew… Just by snorting, Jasmine just got cuter! I-I mean hotter- Er… Better looking?

Chris clearing his throat caused me to flinch. "Anyways! Next up; Beardo versus Topher!"s

Beardo somehow began playing 'The Final Countdown' the entire match, which Topher immediately forfeited because he was too concerned with his face. "And, not gonna question this one, Beardo beat Topher! The score is now 1-1."

The entire team sent a nice, heartfelt glare towards Topher, who was too busy playing with some phone to notice us.

"Wow. Toph, not great skills if you want to be a host. Anyways, Shawn and Samey! You're up next." I gulped a bit before glancing at Shawn. He, for some reason, growled a little bit at me. He looked as if he wanted to kill me.

As I stepped into the ring, I heard Jasmine's cheers. Luckily, they were actually for me. Shawn, despite the fact he was getting much more cheering, only seemed to get enraged at Jasmine's cheering.

**_Confessional; Shawn_**

"Okay, Okay. So maybe I overacted earlier. But she was stealing my Jasmine!" Shawn sighed a little bit before scratching his head. "But… I definitely was not leaving without maiming Samey a little bit."

**_End of confessional_**

As the bell dinged, Shawn began to circle me similar to how a tiger would. I was visibly shaking, something Shawn seemed to take advantage of. Soon, he lunged at me.

"Pretend he's Amy!" Jasmine shouted to me, earning a very hateful glare from said Amy.

I nodded, and began to picture Shawn as Amy. I allowed anger to overcome me as I dodged his attack. "You're the worst sister ever!" I screamed, throwing myself on top of 'Amy'. "Mom hates you!" Lies, but who cares.

Things went black with anger, my body moving by itself. Soon enough, I was being dragged off Shawn by a very proud Jasmine. "Crikey, guess you really hate your sister!"

It took me a moment to realize that Shawn was bleeding in several places, as well did he have a black eye. "I… I did _that_?" I questioned.

Jasmine nodded. "You really did." I smiled, my eyes practically beaming.

"Wow. Joining Dave in the infirmary is Shawn!" Chris announced, snapping his fingers to summon a hoard of interns. He snickered a bit as he watched Shawn being carried away, groaning in pain.

"Now, Max versus Sky!" Chris laughed at how badly one of the competitors were going to lose. "Foolish fool! No one could beat the great and powerful Max!"

Sky and Max walked into the ring. Ten seconds later Sky walked out, without a single scratch. "Wow. Seems she beat the 'great and powerful Max' pretty quickly." Chris chuckled to himself.

"Anyways, only two more rounds, and the score is tied! This is getting intense!" Chris announced to no one in particular. "Now, Rodney and Ella! You two are up!"

The teams exchanged concerned looks. There was no way Ella would try to fight back against anyone, let alone a big man like Rodney.

But, nevertheless, the two approached the ring. They stared at each other before Rodney finally spoke up, "Look, I can't punch a girl… Even if you are extremely annoying… And, that face… Wow." He scratched the back of his head.

Ella's eyes widened a little bit at the sudden verbal attack. "Say, have you ever cracked a mirror? I mean… Wow." He mumbled.

That had done it. Ella could handle a lot of things, but being this mean to anyone set her over the edge. She punched Rodney straight in the jaw. Caught off guard, he was flung out of the ring.

The entire camp, Chef and Chris included, stood there, jaws ajar. "… E-Ella wins!" Chris eventually announced. Everyone took a step or two back as Ella stormed back to her original spot, next to Sugar.

**_Confessional; Sugar_**

"I never knew such a cute little kitty could have such fight in 'er! She went from a kitten all the way to like, a dog! I mean wow!" Sugar smiled. "Guess she's worth more than I thought."

**_End of confessional_**

"Final round! Sugar and Scarlett!" I blinked a bit, raising my hand to say something. "Er… Samey?" He said in a questioning tone, not really expecting someone tp raise their hand to ask question/

"But what about Amy?" I asked.

"Well, she's not competing in this competition! There weren't enough people. And besides… Ihave something much better in case of a tie…" He smirked.

… Wow. That smirk is a lot scarier in real life.

"Anyways, hope you two don't kill each other!" Chris smiled at Sugar and Scarlett.

Sugar threw her body at Scarlett, who merely dodged and watched as Sugar was sent flying out of the ring.

"And Scarlett wins! That puts the score at 4-4, meaning it's time for a tie breaker!" Chris laughed evily. "This one was actually suggested by the fans. Wow. Says a lot about our fandom. Samey and Jasmine will duel! Jasmine will represent the Kinosewak, and Samey will represent the Maskwak!"

I gasped a bit, my memory recalling the scene of a mauled Dave. I really did not want to lose every bone in my body.

Jasmine sent me a regretful look before making her way to the ring. I carefully followed her. I would probably just make sure I lost.

"Oh, and by the way! Samey, you'll be joining the Maskwak for one night, lose or not! They can vote you off!" My eyes widened. Okay, definitely not going to let Jasmine win and not get beaten to death.

Jasmine bit her lip. _Shit… If I lose on purpose, I'm probably goin' home… And if I do fight her and win, she'll have all kinds of broken bones, and get voted off… _

Jasmine, out of nowhere, lunged at me. She tackled me to the ground but, to my relief, did nothing else.

"Samey, it's me, Amy. You're useless, Samey!" I bit my lip before growling at Jasmine. "I… I hate you!" I screamed at 'Amy', flipping her over so I was on top of her.

"I hate how you call me a loser, when you still suck your thumb!" I screamed, punching her god-knows how many times in the face and stomach area.

'Amy' grunted under me countless times before eventually screaming, "Uncle! Uncle!"

I panted heavily, slowly standing up and off 'Amy'. "… Wow. First Ella beat Rodney, and now Samey beat Jasmine? Is today the day of miracles or something?" Soon, I realized that I had beaten up Jasmine.

"J-Jasmine! O-Oh my god, are you alright?" I held my breath for those few seconds Jasmine didn't reply.

But, to my utter relief, she soon stood up and dusted herself off. "No worries, I'm fine, just a bit dirtied up." We shared a small chuckled at this.

"Wow… Well, looks like the Kinosewak will be sending someone home tonight! And it can't be Samey! Good job not dying!" Chris congratulated us before walking off, expecting us to go and do our own thing.

Jasmine smiled and patted me on the back. "We can still meet at the trees after elimination, if you want." I nodded, smiling and giving her a hug before turning to walk off.

"I'd be glad to."

**_Timeskip; right before elimination._**

I had to admit, their home was a lot better than ours. It was a nice, decently warm cave. It even had lighting.

"Samey, welcome to our team!" Ella sang a welcome song to me. Very annoying. I held back the urge to scream, 'THANK YOU!' as Sugar covered her mouth. "Hush, will ya?!"

Sky and Dave were talking alone in one of the corners of the cave. Aw, those two were really cute together! Surely nothing could break those two apart.

And for Beardo… Well, he was asleep. But he was making one of those sleep sounds you'd hear on cartoons as he slept. I felt so bad for this team.

Shawn was nowhere to be seen, which I was actually quite happy about. He was seriously starting to frighten me…

"Well, Samey. Goodnight." Sugar called from next to Ella. Geez, so welcoming, right?

I sighed before shaking my head. "No… I have something to do soon…" I mumbled. "What? No way we're letting you coin-verse with the other team! You're gonna go to bed and you're gonna like it!" I winced as she mispronounced converse.

"B-But… I… Alright…" I slowly laid down in the furthest place in the cave away from Sugar. I closed my eyes, soon finding myself in a sleep full of nightmares.

**_?'s P.O.V_**

I growled a little bit. I didn't even get the chance to beat up Samey! This whole 'Jasamey' thing was getting far enough. "Pssst, are you here?" I whispered in the dark, smirking as the one I had called for answered. "Yeah, of course."

"Well… I have an offer for you… Ever notice how close Jasmine and Samey are so close with each other?" I asked.

A small nod was given as response. "Good. Now… How about you and I team up to stop it. Make Samey miserable, stop a possible alliance."

She nodded. "I'd be happy to…"

**_And that's what took me two fucking weeks to do. Sorry about not updating for so long… I haven't had the muse to write this for so long! And, be prepared for some crack pairings! (Hahaha no seriously run away) But, time for that whole dramatic recap thing that I've seen people do and I totally am not stealing it from them._**

**_Who was the mysterious stranger?  
Who got voted off on the Kinosewak team?  
Sugella?  
Will I update this before goddamn September?_**

**_Find out next time! Thanks for reading! I love you all~_**


	4. Chapter three of sorts

**_I started this the day after I updated the last one! I feel less guilt._**

**_This challenge, again, comes from Creaturemaster! Thank you~ (Just so you guys know I'm always looking for ideas)_**

**_Now, time for replying to comments! (Please note this is only used as a means of replying to questions, if you have just left a comment there is a small chance it'll be here)_**

**_Rufus. T. Serenity: Aha, such a nice comment makes me feel awkward replying with a small blurb. But to answer your question, I did indeed make those up. (They might exist, but I did not go searching. I just winged it. X3_**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Samey's P.O.V_**

Silently I awakened. It took me a moment of thought to realize where I was, and what had happened. "Oh no… I-I blew off Jasmine!" I whisper-screamed to myself.

Actually, deep deep down I knew I hadn't 'blown her off'. I knew that it wasn't my fault. I always knew when things weren't my fault. But as Amy always said, if I don't take the blame for things, who will?

I sprang upwards and away from my corner. No one else was awake, which was only a little surprising at this point. I ran towards where I thought our shelter was, although I suppose I had no real idea, as Jasmine had been the one to lead me there.

After running around the island for about ten minutes, I was completely and utterly lost. Lost in woods filled with bears. I thought I was going to die.

"J-Jasmine…?" I called out, even though I knew I was completely alone. "A-Amy?" Stupid, even if she was here she wouldn't help me. I quietly sat down and leaned against a tree trunk after a moment or two. There was no hope of me getting out of this alive.

And what was worse; I hadn't even said goodbye to Jasmine.

**_Jasmine's P.O.V (Just so y'all know her accent will only be really noticeable when she speaks)_**

"Hey, uh, Jas? You alright?" I guess I really wasn't. I had been a nervous wreck ever since Samey hadn't shown up last night. I had begun to assume the worst.

"I… Yeah! O' course I am!" I assured Rodney, a nervous smile plastered all over my face. He didn't look convinced.

"Jasmine. Don't lie to me, you can trust me!" He seemed to blush a little, which kind of freaked me out. "Well… It's just that Samey hasn't come back yet. I'm worried something deadly got at 'er…"

It wasn't a lie. It was more of a… Half-truth! Yeah, that's it! Rodney gave me some weird look. "You two are awfully close…" He squinted his eyes at me. Hasn't he ever heard of a lesbian?

**_Confessional; Rodney_**

"Jasmine and Samey are both girls! They can't be a thing! No, they're just… Just really good friends!" Rodney laughed nervously. He wasn't really used to getting his girl stolen by another girl. "Right? Right…?"

**_End of confessional_**

After a moment, I got this weird feeling in my gut. It was like this combination of anxiety, fright, and confusion. And, of course, it all revolved around Samey.

"Campers! Meet me near the woods for an extra dangerous challenge!" Chris' voice boomed through a stray megaphone that suddenly appeared on a branch. Max laughed in the megaphone's face.

"Ha! Putrid machinery! Nothing is too dangerous for me!" He began screaming at it, causing Scarlett to slowly shake her head. "The megaphone is trembling in fear, Max…" The sarcasm was really notable.

I decided to just let my team do their thing and started walking towards the woodsy area of the island. I had to wonder what this 'extra dangerous' challenge would be. But Samey isn't really good with danger… I hope she'll be alright…

No! She'll be fine! No matter how hard I tried, my mind couldn't wander from Samey. Worries about Samey, recollections of Samey, even flat out images of Samey.

I shook my head in attempt to clear my thoughts, only to end up running into a tree while my head was turned. "Oof! Crikey…" I groaned a little bit before rubbing my head.

After a few more minutes of walking, I arrived at the entrance of the woods. Somehow the rest of my team was already there, as well as the other team. I did a head count of the other team. Ella, Shawn, Dave, Sky, Beardo, Sugar… No Samey!

"Ah… I slept so well last night without stupid Samey around!" Amy sighed in relief before chuckling. A few of my teammates nodded in agreement, which caused me to see nothing but red.

"Hey, aren't we missing Samey…?" Sky blinked a little bit, eyes swooping over both teams. I bit my lip, nodding in agreement.

"Samey? She's probably off crying about how her life's 'so terrible' somewhere." Amy snickered as she spoke. _Her life ain't so sweet with you around… _I thought with a little growl.

Max and Rodney laughed a little at Amy's 'joke'. "Definitely." Rodney agreed.

"Will y'all shut up about Samey for one minute?!" I eventually couldn't help but blurt out, causing everyone around me to finally shut up.

"… Well then… Let's just get to the challenge!" Chris cleared his throat. "A forest challenge! Or, to be more specific, a forest survival challenge! Chef will be roaming around the forest with a meatball gun, if he finds you, you get shot! And you're out! The last team to have at least one member left wins!" Chris stared at us for a few seconds.

"What are you waiting for? You're only getting a two minute head start! Go!" With that, the teams scattered into the woods. I surveyed the entrance before making a dash towards the left side of the woods.

I had two missions; to stay in the game, and to find Samey. First I had to find a way to keep my mind clean of that cute vixen… That cute, pure vixen… That cute, pure…

"Argh!" I screamed in frustration, my left fist colliding with the nearest tree in reach. I flinched as I heard some bushes rustling before growling as I remembered the rustling yesterday. "You! You were spying on me and the cutie- Samey!"

The bushes stopped rustling for a moment, before Shawn popped out of them. I only knew him from the couple foraging trips I've made. He was there, and we'd talk for a bit.

"Oh… Sorry about that, Jas!" He chuckled nervously, only receiving narrowed eyes in response. "I was just trying to hide from Chef, I wasn't there yesterday!" He smiled wearily at me.

I gave a small nod. "Oh, alright…"

**_Confessional; Jasmine._**

"I never told him the person had spied on us yesterday!" She growled, twitching. "The nerve'a that guy! He couldn't even pull off a lie correctly!" She gasped after a moment. "Wait… He spies on us and then Samey goes missing?! No… Couldn't be…" She mumbled.

**_End of confessional_**

Shawn smiled at me. "So, shall we hide together?" I wanted to punch his sorry face so badly right then. "No thanks. I prefer to hide alone. Besides, I have to do something." I tried to hide the anger in my voice as I walked off.

"Wait! I can help you!" Shawn protested, but I was already gone and resisting the urge to flip him off.

**_Samey's P.O.V_**

I was staring at the clouds, awaiting death, when I suddenly heard a very specific voice. Out of instinct, I hid behind a large boulder right after hearing it. "Ugh! These flies are getting in my hair!"

Amy was wandering around, coming closer to my hiding spot with every step. "Whatever… It'll all be worth it when I find my dear sister Samey." A smile wormed its way on her face

Was it possible she… Missed me? Maybe she really did have that epiphany!

"Then, once I find her… I can force her to humiliate herself so much Jasmine will never want to date her!" She laughed evilly before her eyes glued themselves onto the rock I was behind. "Then her confidence will be so low, she'll listen to my every word!"

Amy always had this tendency to think aloud, something I've never complained about. Her habit has saved me from so many embarrassing moments. Luckily she still does it…

She stared at the rock for about five minutes. I had been breathing as slowly and quietly as I possibly could, biting my lip to stop myself from whimpering in fright.

"I guess she's not here… Damn!" Amy growled before walking off. Once I could tell she was gone, I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god…" I whispered to myself before crawling out from behind my hiding spot.

The frightening thing was that I knew I wasn't safe then. I knew that if Amy came back, I'd be screwed. So, I gave my surroundings a glance before eventually running in the direction I thought was the opposite of Amy. Turns out it wasn't.

After a few moments, I found myself face-to-snout with a bear. Lucky me. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, letting out a loud shriek. The bear growled at me instantaneously, almost robotically.

"Samey!" I heard two voices shout in unison as I turned on my heels. _I can run from a bear… Ugh, if I run from the bear, Amy'll get me... If I don't the bear will kill me… It's a lose-lose._

The first face I saw was Amy's, a wide smirk covering her entire face. I turned around once more, only to find myself staring directly into the bear's eyes. "Hm… Maybe I'll let the bear have some fun…" Amy laughed, not moving an inch.

I shrieked again, hoping to draw someone else's attention. Luckily, I drew just the attention I had been craving since last night.

"Samey!" I wanted to jump for joy as I saw Jasmine running towards me. "J-Jasmine! Run! Th-there's a bear!" I couldn't admit I needed help; I'd just be bothering her.

"Like hell am I runnin'!" Jasmine growled before flinging herself on top of the bear. I gasped, watching in complete awe as she began to beat up the bear.

She seemed to be a bit confused after throwing six or seven punches before standing up. "Samey, what're you waitin' for? Run!" Jasmine grabbed my hand and tried to run off, but of course, Amy had my other arm.

"Jasmine, let go of her! She's my sister, I do what I want with her!" Amy screamed, tugging on my arm. It didn't hurt that much at first. And then, Jasmine started pulling against Amy force.

"Boy, you got a lot'a bark in you for such a small, idiotic pup!" Jasmine retaliated with a growl, pulling harder.

I flinched as I heard approaching footsteps. They were heavy, so it was either Max or Rodney.

I was wrong. It was Chef, armed with a meatball gun. "J-Jasmine… Why is Chef here?"

Amy froze. "I can't get it in my hair!" She shrieked, but still didn't let go of me. "So let go of Samey already and let Chef blast you!"

Chef was nice enough to wait for us to solve our issues before blasting us back to the Stone Age. Mental note; thank him later.

After about five minutes, I finally got the genius idea to kick Amy square in the chest. That was probably going to get me killed tonight, but it was so worth it!

"Nice shot, Samey!" Jasmine laughed before yanking me away from Amy. I absentmindedly gave off a small blush as I found myself entangled in Jasmine's arms.

Chef chuckled a little as he shot Amy, who was already crumbled in pain on the ground. As he turned to us, I gulped a little bit. "Um… Jasmine… You might wanna start running!" I shook, even while she was holding me.

Jasmine gasped, picking me up and carrying me bridal style before running off, expertly dodging all of Chef's blows.

She ran for five minutes, eventually losing Chef. "Man, that was close." Jasmine chuckled lightly, frowning a bit as I only forced a little giggle.

"Aw, Samey… What's wrong? You look as sad as a gator when their swamp freezes over." She looked down at me, eyes full of compassion and concern.

"I guess… It's just the way Amy hates me so much… I don't even know why she does! I-I… Her torturing is ruthless! It never ends! She even gave me my stupid nickname… Samey! My name is Sammy, not stupid Samey!" My response was stunned silence and widened eyes.

"She deliberately hurts and puts me down daily, as if my existence is an entire joke to her! I just… Want to be loved again…" I mumbled, tears beginning to glisten from the corners of my eyes.

Jasmine's eyes soon softened. "Why didn't you tell me so? Look, Same- Sammy, Amy's just a bug bucket of koala poo; smelly and useless. You don't need to go worryin' about her opinion. If you wanna go by Sammy, then just _tell _other people that!" She smiled before giving my head a slight pat.

Slowly, my lips curled upwards into a smile. "Do you… Really believe that? Everyone else calls her the better twin. It's always 'she's prettier than you, she's cuter than you, she's smarter than you, she's more popular blah blah blah.'"

"I really believe that, Sammy." Jasmine smiled, pulling me into a little hug. I blushed, my head resting on her stomach. "Thanks…" I didn't know why I loved being around Jasmine so much. I didn't even know my sexuality.

**_Confessional; Sammy_**

"Oh god… I can't be in love with Jas!" Sammy cried, scratching her head in confusion. "I… I don't think I'm even gay!" She groaned a little bit before cracking a small smile. "Then again… Why label myself as gay or straight? I guess Love is love…" **_(A/N: And there's your cheesy line for the day. Have fun with that.)_**

**_End of confessional._**

I smiled more, flinching as Jasmine let go of me suddenly. "We should go hide. Chef might still be on our tail." I nodded with a hint of disappointment the hug had to end so soon.

She grabbed my hand before leading me off somewhere. We decided to chat as we walked, quietly, of course. "Who was voted off your team anyways?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh, it was that Topher kid. He was a weird fella…" Jasmine explained to me with a small laugh. "Oh. Wasn't he the one who refused to fight Beardo or something?"

She nodded, stopping dead in her tracks as she heard Chris' voice. "Only two from each team left, including Samey!" This caused me to smile a little. I was actually being useful to my team! Well… Kind of, anyways.

Jasmine looked around anxiously. "That means we're the last ones on our team. We're gonna have to be careful…"

I flinched as I heard a few twigs crunching, shaking a little as I heard Chef's laughter in the distance. "He knows we're here. Run!" Jasmine screamed in a whisper, picking me up again before dashing off again.

I shut my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms around Jasmine. I thought it was around her waist, but it felt a little less muscly than I had imagined. I flinched as she toppled over for no apparent reason. Of course, she landed on top of me.

_Blam_

Jasmine was now covered in meatball guts and a bit of sauce. A buzzer sounded, signaling that our team had lost.

**_Confessional; Jasmine_**

"She wraped 'er arms… Around my neck! 'ow was I 'posed to respond?!" Jasmine screamed, scratching the back of her head. "Samey's just too tempin'! Like a bushel of berries just ripe for the pickin'!" Jasmine sighed longingly. "No! Focus, Jas!"

**_End of confessional._**

Chef was nice enough to lead us out of the forest, which is where we met up with the rest of the campers.

Jasmine smiled at me. I only now realized that she was covered in a lot more sauce than me. "Sorry for squishin' ya back there." I shook my head, carefully examining her expression. It looked completely sincere.

"N-no, it's fine. Besides; you ended up getting hit the most! I should be apologizing to you!" I protested. Jasmine was about to respond, only to have her attention taken away by Amy and Shawn.

"So, Amy," Shawn began, obviously speaking loud on purpose. "What is it, Shawn?" The both of them sounded scripted. Granted, they probably were.

"The plan's gonna be put in motion tonight, right?" What plan? "Oh yes, I'm on her team, so it'll be quite easy for me."

My eyes widened. They were definitely talking about me and what I had overheard earlier. What were they gonna do to me...? Were they gonna kidnap me? Strip me and leave me outside the shelter? Steal my diary?!

"Perfect." Shawn smiled before walking off. Soon Amy's bone chilling smirk was accompanying her as she walked over to me.

"Samey! I was worried sick about you! What happened?" Before I could get the words freed from my throat, she simply laughed.

"Don't even try to justify it. When we get back to the shelter, use your brush to comb all of this shit out of my hair!" Amy then walked off, not even waiting for a reply from me.

"Well!" Chris cleared his throat in attempt to gain our attention. "Looks like the Kinosewak's sending another member home. And Samey… Your chances aren't looking too good." He laughed before walking off.

Right before we all scattered, I received a small tap on the shoulder, which caused me to turn around. The tapper seemed to have vanished into thin air, much to my confusion. I shrugged it off before walking off.

**_Timeskip; elimination._**

"Kinosewak, you'll be losing one player tonight. Please vote for who that is now!" Chris smiled before handing each of us a piece a paper, each with the names of our teammates on them. "Cross out the name of the one you want out!"

I thought really hard. You'd think my vote would easily be for Amy. There was no why, with just Jasmine's and I's votes, she'd go home. So I didn't vote for her.

_I could just vote myself out…_ Why would I vote for myself, you may ask. I was doomed anyways. I had been missing for almost the entire challenge; they were definitely going to vote for me. So why should I even care?

My brain hurt from thinking after a few seconds, so I eventually just voted for the person I hated the most after Amy, Max.

"Contestants! If I say your name aloud, you are safe." Chris began, taking the papers from us. "Jasmine." She didn't look all that relieved, though.

"Amy." Amy laughed silently, smirking at me as a marshmallow bounced off her forehead.

"Rodney." Rodney seemed to look unfazed, as if he had completely expected his safety.

"Scarlett." The bookworm adjusted her glasses before leaning to the right, avoiding the marshmallow Chris had thrown at her.

I gulped a little bit. That meant that it was either me, or Max.

"Max, you have been no help to your team whatsoever. Basically dead weight. And Samey, you can't be trusted anymore after spending a night with the other team." Chris explained before teasingly waving the last marshmallow in front on us.

"Max… You are…" I bit my lip, standing up, ready for my elimination. "Eliminated!" Both of us gasped.

"What?! How could the team eliminate pure eeeeeevil?!" Max screamed, flinching as Scarlett picked him up and carried him to the canon. She forced the chubby gnome into the cannon, sighing in relief.

I slowly sat back down, quite shocked that I hadn't been eliminated. I mean of course I was glad! Just… confused on why.

**_Confessional; Scarlett_**

"I honestly felt bad for Samantha." She admitted quietly. "In full understanding it was against my nature, I rigged the vote. I wanted Max gone regardless." She shrugged a bit. "I may as well attempt to make friends, correct? I need someone to rule the world at my side. Speaking platonically, of course." She looked away for a moment.

"Then again… I should have tried to win over someone less… How can I put this without being insulting?" She sighed. "Someone less horrible at the game."

**_End of confessional._**

Scarlett watched in relief as the canon went off, sending Max flying. "Now, before you go, you have a new teammate!"

I cocked my head to the side, flinching as a girl suddenly was flung onto the island. She had long, blonde hair. It was just the slightest bit wavy, and her bangs were hanging from the side of her face. She had purplish lip gloss covering the fleshy area. Her clothes consisted in a blue undershirt, with only the collar showing, a green sweater, a grayish-black skirt, and purple tights.

"Hello, citizens of the planet!" The girl's voice was rather high pitched, and she even said it with a smile.

"Welcome to team Kinosewak, Dawn!"

**_Gaaaaaasp Dawn's here now? Yup. Dawn._**

**_So sorry for this one's lateness! I was in Seattle for a week and I didn't bring my laptop, so I couldn't continue writing this. Very sorry about that._**

**_And I really, REALLY hope Jasmine and Scarlett weren't too OOC in this._**

**_And if they were, I hope you enjoyed anyways~_**

**_Until next time, I bid you all farewell._**


End file.
